reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Harlow
Red Harlow is the main protagonist in Red Dead Revolver. Biography ''Red Dead Revolver As a young man, his family were murdered by bandits, under the orders of General Javier Diego. Red and his father Nate killed all the bandits, but Nate was shot and killed by Colonel Daren next to his dead wife Falling Star. Red sees his fathers Scorpion pistol in a small patch of fire, he grabs it, searing the engraved scorpion design on the handle into his right hand and uses it to shoot off Daren's arm and then somehow escaped the slaughter. Years later Red passed a small outpost, where he met Curly Shaw, a merchant. Shaw was attacked by some bandits and Red saved him by killing the bandits (Twiggy Phelps is shot here). This led to a fight with Bloody Tom, Big Oaf Whitney and George. After killing them, Red heads to Widow's Patch, where his unnamed dog is shot by one of three men after unrinating on anothers boot. Red then dispenses the goons and he is attacked by the ugly gang. After killing them all, Red takes injured Sheriff O'Grady on a train to Brimstone. On the train, Red is attacked by a Bandit. Once he kills him in a duel, Red climbs on top of the train and kills all the attacking robbers. After arriving at Brimstone, he realises that his prey may be getting closer. Red would go on to pursue and successfully attain many bounties, be thrown in jail after a saloon brawl. Once Sheriff Bartlett learns of Red's identity he lets him go free, and red pursues general Javier Diego. After taking out a stage coach in a canyon Red is attacked from behind by Colonel Darren and knocked out. From there Red awakens in a small cell outside a mine with Buffalo soldier and a skeleton, Red's cousin (Falling Star's nephew) Shadow Wolf frees Red and Buffalo soldier, who heads to Brimstone for help while Red sneaks in to Diego's gold mine in Bear Mountain. He meets up with Shadow Wolf once again in Diego's fort where he finally kills Colonel Darren, but not before Darren kills Shadow Wolf. Red then removes his dead cousins knife and stabs it into Darrens body, saying ''Our people will know of your bravery, cousin", knowing that when the body is found Shadow Wolf will be credited with killing Daren. Red continues on his quest to find Diego, who commanded the ambush on his family years before. He chases down Diego's war train on horseback, eventually executing him on the railroad tracks. Red returns to Brimstone a final time, where the famed duelling contest is taking place. Red signs up, along with Annie and Jack, and the 4 time champion Mr. Kelley. When Red makes it into the final 4, about to duel with Mr. Kelley, Governor Griffon takes over the contest, removing Sheriff Bartlett and disqualifying Annie and Jack. When Red takes down Mr. Kelley Griffon removes his pistol and threatens Red from the balcony, then Red notices Griffon is holding a Scorpion pistol, one that his father had told him was ''One of a pair, only two in the whole world!" Red remembers asking his father where the second pistol was, in which Nate says "My partner Griff has it." Red now realizes that Governor Griffon was his father's partner, and had traded Nate's half of the gold mine in Bear Mountain to Diego, if Diego killed Nate. Red snaps back to reality and Kelley, somehow surviving, is told to finish Red and meet Griff at the mansion. Red eventually kills Kelley in the streets of Brimstone and makes his was to the Governors mansion, Jack and Annie at his sides. The three split up and fight their way through the mansion, eventually Red finds Buffalo soldier, who helps him reach the Governor on the roof of the mansion, but is severely wounded by a dynamite blast in the process. Red kills guards over the whole roof of the mansion until finally finding and brutally killing Governor Griffon in a duel. Next Griff is seen dead on the front grounds of the mansion, Red standing over him. Annie emerges, helping Buffalo Soldier. Red asks about Jack Swift and Annie simply looks down. Sheriff Bartlett tells Red that although Griffon deserved to die, he was still the Governor but decides not to arrest Red and instead warns Red he should leave before the army arrives, knowing he would be executed for his actions. He gives Red the $5000 prize he earned from the duelling contest from Griffons body as a ''fair bounty. Red silently passes his pistol to Buffalo Soldier and retireves the Scorpion pistol from Griffon's body and slips it into his holster, he then tells Bartlett to give the $5000 in gold he would've won from the dueling contest to Annie and Buffalo Soldier, presumably to rebuild her farm. Red waves and then walks towards the mansion gates and says, "It never was about the money." Appearances (1 game) *''Red Dead Revolver'' (first appearance) Trivia *The character is based partially on famous actor Clint Eastwood, and his role in a number of spaghetti and revisionist Western films. *Red Harlow, Bad Bessie and Jack Swift are mentioned in a campfire segment in Red Dead Redemption. Category:Characters Category:Revolver Characters